The replacement of damaged and/or lost bone due to traumatic and non- traumatic events is of considerable interest in medicine. Bioceramics have been used as bone grafts due to their non-toxic nature, biocompatibility, and controlled resorption. This research aims to establish the feasibility of fabricating porous hydroxyapatite (RAP) ceramic structures with unique designs that cannot be made by other available methods. This work will provide a relationship between the mechanical properties of the ceramic implants and the parameters associated with porosity. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The development of porous bioceramic materials using FDC technology will provide an opportunity to produce bone graft components with high mechanical strength, biocompatibility, and biodegradation. This process can have a significant impact in the field hard tissue repair and replacement, an industry with a worldwide annual turnover of $2.3 billion and a projected growth rate of 7-12% per year.